Dating
by Miss.Shapley
Summary: Just a fun little story about the GoM being overly protective of Momoi


Her first date didn't go very well, in fact it didn't even happen. She was so humiliated, sitting in a cafe for half an hour by herself was not pleasant. She got a text after the one hour mark from Hayato saying he wasn't interested in her anymore.

It was painful knowing that the guy she had a crush on wasn't interested in her anymore, especially after he was the one to ask her out.

"Dai-chan I was so humiliated. He just left me by myself, not even bothering to show up"

Said male merely 'tskes', "He isn't worth it. He doesn't deserve you"

His words made her feel better about herself.

After she leaves Daiki grunts and gets up.

"Tsk, bastard didn't have the balls to go on a date with her after all"

The truth was that he had a conversation with the boy, with Daiki being a little more aggressive than he should've -and he isn't going to lie he roughed him up a little bit. He might've scared the boy a little too much, and Daiki can't help but let out a smug grin.

He knew he didn't have the balls to date her, but still the fact that the bastard stood her up irked him.

"Might as well rough him up again"

Needless to say Raito Hayato transferred the next day.

Satsuki's second date was a no go as well.

Tarada Sousuke came but ignored her.

"Mou, Ki-chan why is it I have no luck with guys?"

The blond teenager chuckles at the distressed look in her eyes.

"They ask me out but don't turn up"

Ryouta knows the reason why. He had a harmless chat with the much shorter guitarist, not as aggressive or physical like Daiki, no he was more…cheerful. He threatened the boy with an easygoing grin and with the words: 'One wrong move and I'll kill you'

He wasn't that scary but the guy didn't have the guts to go on the date with Satsuki after the talk. If he couldn't handle him, how could Ryouta accept the guy?

"He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as Momoicchi, no one deserves someone like you"

That isn't exactly true, if the guy can still go on dates with her despite the 'talks' he will be of acceptable standard, but Ryouta still wouldn't trust him. He would keep an eye on the guy until he was satisfied.

The third date went beautifully.

Satsuki was convinced that this could be the start of a relationship. Amari Sai was a gentleman, he knew how to treat her like a princess. The date was perfect in every shape and form, the epitome of romance.

The second date with Sai went downhill fast, at the start of the date he came to her and said it wouldn't work out between them.

"Absolutely ridiculous!"

Satsuki flaps her arms in a ridiculous manner, imitating a bird.

"And to think I had hopes for a relationship!"

Shintaro merely pushes up his glasses and hides a smirk. The poetry club leader was a complete wuss and completely unworthy of their Satsuki. He overhead the male talk to his club members how he snagged a date with the beautiful Momoi Satsuki, exaggerating certain bits and making up things that Shintaro just knew didn't happen. She, after all, told him -and to be honest Shintaro wanted nothing more than to kill himself- in extreme detail about the date.

He decided Amari Sai wasn't dating material and that he would no doubt make up lies about their relationship once they got together. Shintaro scoffs after Satsuki left, he really wasn't dating material and it was only fit he told him that.

The fourth date and they began dating.

Handa Yoshi was the perfect man, he just oozed perfection. He was the man who Satsuki felt like he could really be the one.

"Only one month and he dumped me?!"

Atsushi just takes a bite from his cookie and listens to her rambling, adding in with lazy comment once in a while.

"Sa-chin, forget about him" -cue another bite- "He wasn't that great anyway"

Truth be told was that Atsushi overheard the runner's statement about Satsuki, saying that he was planning on doing her as soon as possible since he was moving in less than a week. What happened next was traumatising to say the least and left the runner sprinting for his life. He didn't do much, honest.

He only lifted up the much, much, shorter male with a hand and pushed him against the wall saying, 'Don't touch Sa-chin, or else'

The threat wasn't revealed but the male understood, to be honest Atsushi didn't have any sort of threat in mind and he just planned on following his instincts if anything happened.

The next date was the one.

She dated Nato Kazuho for five months and even went as far to introduce him to her family.

It ended in tears, and Satsuki just kept sobbing when she recalled the incident to the team. Each member reacted differently when Satsuki told them she caught the baseball player cheating on her.

Shintaro silently began untaping his fingers, Atsushi putting down his snack, Ryouta grinning in a carefree way but the clench of jaw gave him away, Tetsuya just silently staring into space but everyone could tell by his eyes he was furious, and Daiki gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

Though, they were furious they didn't leave Satsuki to go to the piece of shit since Seijuro had slipped out as soon as Satsuki started talking.

No one knows to this day what he did to the boy -and to be honest they didn't want to know- but he was never heard of again. Shintaro once asked him what he did and the red head merely smiled as he responded in great detail.

Shintaro regretted asking.

"How is Momoi still single?"

Tetsuya just looks at Taiga with a blank look and stands up, dragging the much bigger male behind him.

"Please excuse me. I need to talk with the Generation of Miracles"

Tetsuya knows that Taiga was merely asking an innocent question but when it comes to Momoi Satsuki and dating, well it becomes serious.

The red head came back the next day with a satisfied Kuroko Tetsuya trailing after him. When asked by Koganei what happened the Kagami Taiga actually paled.

Tetsuya answered for him, "Nothing, just a harmless chat"

The Seirin Basketball team had no idea how to react and just chose to ignore the issue.

Some things are better left untold.

* * *

**Hey it's been a while since I've last out anything up. I haven't really been inspired to write for a while and this one shot is me getting back into writing. For anyone who is following 'The Unknown Prisoner', I haven't given up on it but I'm just not sure on when I will publish the next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and have a excellent day :)**


End file.
